James
by CathyKing
Summary: Not sticking to plot line. 2014,During the outbreak of war, Elizabeth disguises herself as James Bennet in order to become a pilot.She meets the dashing but proud William Darcy, as she falls for him, it becomes harder to keep her sexuality a secret.
1. Prologue

**James**

All Elizabeth wanted to do was fly, but when war breaks out her dream becomes a reality. Disguised as James Bennet she joins the air force. When the renowned pilot and hero George Matlock needs a replacement pilot she becomes the newest member of the infamous Blue Arrows.  
Among her fellow pilots is the proud and exceedingly handsome William Darcy. As Elizabeth falls for him it becomes harder for her to hide her identity.

**Prologue.**

August, 2014. 

Elizabeth was the only one awake when the post came clattering through the nor as usual. She treaded across the hall, the only noise the flap of her slippers on the old oak floor. The house was uncommonly quite, but the increasing power failures meant the family were on the rampage for candles and torches late into the night. She bent down and picked up all four envelopes. Two for her mother, one for Jane and one addressed to her Father. The envelope was a dull yellow colour, and she would have discarded it if it wasn't for the stamp in the top left corner. It was more of an ink stain then a stamp, as she peered closer she could just about make out there words 'Your country needs you'. 

So it _had _begun.

It had been something Elizabeth had pondered for many weeks now, the power failures and her village's solemn mood. She knew rough times were ahead. Her mother denied the fact; of course, war was not a thing someone should be worrying about when they have five grown up daughters.

Elizabeth went on through to the warm sitting room and tore open the letter. She quickly scanned the contents and couldn't believe what they were asking. The air force wanted her Father, the elderly man of 55 to "rejoin the Meryton squadron as a faithful act for Queen and Country" Elizabeth pictured the Queen, the ever constant woman she had become and chastised her for even having this letter written. How many other aged men were they calling upon? Elizabeth was determined not to show this letter to her father.

_He could not, and will not go_, thought she to her self determinedly_, someone will have to take his place. I would go, if I were a male. Damnable laws again woman fighting in the front line. It had happened before, why should this time be any different? But I would love to fly. I _always _wanted to fly._

Two days later, Elizabeth found herself at her front door, suit case in hand saying goodbye to her family. Her determination to stop her father and her selfish dream of flying had overcome her. She had formulated her plan quickly and within a day her excuse fastened. She was to go to London with Jane, who had trained to be a nurse and was needed directly. She would stay with her for three days before travelling to Meryton headquarters where she will serve in her fathers place as his 'son' James Bennet. Of course, none of this would be possible unless she was disguised as a man, and so, she had forced her sister to promise to cut her hair short; _very _short.

The train to London was slow, and Jane was no source of conversation as she was annoyed at her sister's rash actions. She only went along with the plan because otherwise, Elizabeth would have found someone far more dangerous to help her. Elizabeth wondered what sort of man James Bennet was.  
_Strong, obviously, and deeply handsome. He would be kind, and intelligent, but not at all vain or proud._  
Elizabeth wished such a man existed; then on realizing he would be her brother still couldn't complain. Anyone was better then her cousin Colin.

The train dragged itself across the country side, heading for London. Elizabeth's stomach was churning; her plan was most unlikely to work.  
But she would just have to die trying.

**Short little opening I know. Just seeing if you like the idea. If not, ah well, worth a try. Please review, favourite, and generally idolise it – I would be thankful. (:  
More Lust and Lacuna soon, I have been so busy lately, but I will continue with it right now!  
xx **


	2. Chapter I

**Link for the hair style Lizzie's is roughly based on. **.com/gallery/medium_men_hairstyles_

**I did mean 2014. This is set a few years in the future. God, I'm sorry, I just realized I wrote 1914 before. I did mean 2014 to clear that up. I'm such an idiot. Sorry again. **

**Chapter I**

"Lizzie, I can't do it!" Jane said defeated. She placed the pair of scissors back down on the dusty coffee table and relaxed back into the sofa. Elizabeth tilted her head towards the ceiling in exasperation. She looked at her sister, and with her widest bonny eyes asked once again.  
"Jane. _Please_" Her voice cracked revealing the full extent of her despair. They had been in this mock battle for an hour, and no hair had been cut. Lizzie caught hold of one of her long locks and pulled it in frustration. _Why are you causing so much trouble?_ The lock bounced into place with a mock curtsey. Lizzie was disgusted and tucked it firmly behind her ear.  
"I just cannot cut your hair. It's a part of you, Lizzie" Jane told her again, firmer this time.  
"Yes, I know, I know" She clasped her sister's hands in her own and begged her gently. "But I cannot arrive tomorrow looking like a woman, and it is too late now to back out"  
Indeed it was too late. She had donned some of the required uniform and had various forged documents scattered around them. Jane sighed and picked up the kitchen scissors again. She advanced and took hold of one of Lizzie's brunette locks reluctantly. She ran her fingers down its length before taking a deep breath. Lizzie bit her lip as a train rumbling below them shook the apartment. With one last look at her dark tresses she heard a forced snip, followed by many others, then smaller ones. If Jane was to cut her hair, she was at least going to make it stylish.  
With one last cut the deed was done.

'James' stepped out of the army officials' truck and swung 'his' bag over his shoulder. Lizzie's new commander Kinsley quick marched her across the courtyard towards Meryton headquarters. Here would be Lizzie's home for the next six months, before her two weeks leave. The gaudy yellow building glared down at her and made no attempt to blend in with the wildlife around. Lizzie looked at its small windows and peeling paint work. She wondered why she even came here. Kinsley, instead of leading her through the main gates led her around the side of the grey wall protecting the buildings and through a security locked side door. He called the pin number back to Lizzie as he walked. She tried her best to remember the combination. There path sloped down slightly, and led them away from the yellow block, out towards the woods. Then all of a sudden the eye was met by an air craft hanger. In fact, several of them and a small runway stretching across the whole of the campus in width. Beside the hangers were the dormitories. Three small red bricked buildings facing inwards around another small courtyard.  
"Home" Kinsley said, as he looked down to the awe stricken James. They watched as a small KG6 plane pulled out of air hanger three and make its way determinedly towards the runway. The noise was terrific, a whoosh from the picking up wind mixed with the sound of precision and excellent engineering. Then of course was the roar of the engine.  
"You can fly, right?" Kinsley looked down to Lizzie. Her face was utterly transformed with joy at the sight of an actual plane. She barely heard his question.  
"Yes" _In theory._

Kingsley nodded, grateful her experience wasn't as empty as her looks. She looked up to him and gave him on of her radiant smiles. Kinsley physically took a step back, and wondered that maybe he wasn't as heterosexual as he once thought. Grabbing hold of her thin arm he led her towards the dormitories. Others were gathering around now, anxious to see there new arrival. Who had been described as "the son of one of the greatest pilot's alive" – well he certainly looked interesting. His uniform too big, and then there was the hair style. It was styled to perfection. It was definitely short, but perhaps medium length for a mans standard. It fell gently around the sides of his face and down at the back to just above the collar line. A few strands fell down in front of his face, and it was extremely shiny. No one would mistake her for a man whilst she sported that style. She was very proud of it.

Kinsley led Lizzie into the middle dormitory and up to the top floor. He walked halfway down the corridor and pointed to the middle door.  
She really was stuck in the middle.  
"Well this is you. Your room mates are out on a training exercise at the moment, so I would enjoy the peace while you can" With that he turned and stalked back off down the corridor. Lizzie was left alone in her over sized clothes, clutched her bag like a talisman. She took a deep breath, holding it until she was safely inside the room then exhaled. The room wasn't clean for a start. Men's clothes hung off the edge of beds and onto the floor. Picking her way through the rubbish, she made her way to the free bed. By the window on the right hand side. There were six beds in all, they all had old iron frames and looked like they had been recycled – or stolen – from a rubbish dump. The floor creaked as well, and the walls looked like they did as well if there was a strong enough storm. Lizzie didn't feel very safe. But she felt a sort of accomplishment that she had had the balls to get this far. She relaxed back on her bed and imagined the prospect of flying.

Since she could remember she had read books about flying, and knew the inside of most airplanes inside out. She knew what every control did, and from a theoretical side could fly a plane perfectly. The only problem was the reality. Could she sit behind the controls of a real life fighter plane and live to tell the tale?  
Was she cut out for this?

Her musing was interrupted when the door burst open and five very sweaty men walked in. They all stood still on seeing there new room mate and all tripped over themselves to be the first to introduce themselves to their new and weirdly attractive colleague.  
"Hi, I'm Kev" The biggest and handsomest man said first. He held out his sweaty hand and Lizzie shook it. There was a tense moment when Kev's hand engulfed her own, but no one seemed to notice. She let a quiet sigh escape her, and knew immediately she would have to be deadly careful from now on.

Soon Lizzie found herself already intimate with the six pilots.

There was Kev, who had a strong Yorkshire accent. He was the biggest and the best looking with dirty blonde hair, and a most entrancing evil look in his smiles and something captivating in his eyes. His whole family had been farmers and his father wrote to him daily telling him how proud he is. He really was proud of his son – Lizzie had read the letters.

Johnny introduced himself next. He was a tall mysterious looking man, with a lovely smile who was as close to a chain smoker a man can be under the strict conditions. He sat on the window sill most of the time, his hand over hanging onto the low bars with a fag in his hand.

Before, Lizzie knew what was happening she was faced with Terrance, who peered at her threw thick lenses of his glasses. She reminded he strongly of Clark Kent, and without a doubt knew he was the strongest flyer. After all, it's all in the eyes. And Terrance definitely had the Superman look about him.

Paul bounded up to her next. With a playful manner and within two minutes had already asked for an arm wrestling match. He wasn't handsome in the same obvious was Kev was, there was something appealing about his dark springy hair and pale complexion. He seized her hand and shook it violently until it had ached all over. She fell back dejected onto the bed and Harry had told her she better get used to it.

Harry was Paul's twin. But couldn't be more different. He had soft blonde hair with a gentle flick at the end. His eyes were a soft blue, and everything about him made her heart ache for Jane. His movements seemed to imitate hers and his wise look made her want to cry.

Then there was the London born and bred Jack. He was quite simply that, Jack. He was like a spark. One of those shifty looking men; who were really boys barely out of there teens, who offered you watches hung from the inside of there coats. He was everything humorous, and Lizzie learnt that if you want anything, Jacks the man to get it for you.

All seven of them sat on the floor or on a surface surrounding the middle of the room. Johnny had even dignified them with his presence when he flicked his cigarette out the window and joined them. Then they heard a loud siren wail. The six men jumped up and looked down at Lizzie.  
"What's happening?" She asked. Her voice was masked by a deep gruff tone, brought on by lack of water.  
"Its show time" Paul replied, giving her a hand up. He wore a twinkle in his eye.

A twinkle Lizzie felt to mean trouble. 

**Next time: Can Lizzie make it as a true pilot?  
**

****_**Sorry, but the hair just had to go. But, we shall see her with some form of long hair later on, so all it not lost.**_

Sorry, needed to write this chapter pretty quickly before I am loaded down with work over the weekend.

I seem to be saying sorry a lot. Habit of mine, please review and favourite, story alert, etc.  
Thank you (:


	3. Chapter II

**Please hold on. Darcy **_**will **_**arrive soon. I just have to get going then we will meet him, and it will be **_**gorgeous**_**. I have written the chapter where they **_**properly**_** meet already (: **

**Chapter II  
**

Lizzie was dragged from her new found Eden, with comforting sounds and smells and was thrown back into the _real _world. The world where fighting couldn't wait.  
Lizzie almost vomited as she stumbled down the corridor behind everyone else. Jack halted and turned around to her. His eyes pierced her own, studying her carefully.  
"You can fly cant you?" He asked, his eyes taunting her like the serpents. Mocking her, intimidating her. Without a second thought she took the fruit.  
"Yes, of course I can" She bit it.

In one swift movement they were off again, descending down and down, there were no lights down the small staircases. They were crowded, everyone had been summoned. The little light that there was shone through the cracks in the wood and was just enough to guide their feet. The humidity became excruciating as Lizzie's own mind tumbled into its own furnace. Her mind over heated until all she could do was follow. Her restless mind bubbled thoughts and dreams together in a lake of fire. Down and down the staircase dropped, hopeless it was to rest against the wall for support. Hands found your flesh and thrust you down further.  
By the time she reached the bright intense light she was almost across to the aircraft hangers. The three buildings loamed towards her, and the mighty roar of a fierce monster echoed from within. She struggled with her feet to take her anywhere but inside, but they could not be reasoned with. Soon she was within.  
Kinsley appeared at her arm and she almost grabbed onto him for support. She wanted to sink to her knees and beg that they take her _anyway_ else. Her blood rushed fast in her ears, but she stood strong. Kinsley turned to James.  
"You can take the G7, follow Terrance's every word, and you'll be fine" With that James was pushed towards the aircraft. A helmet thrown firmly onto his head and his shaky legs carried him into the one seat.

A shudder ran up Lizzie's spine as the three engines spluttered into life.  
James set to work, having memorized everything so perfectly, he worked his way across the buttons and soon the plane jolted forward and was off.

Lizzie's breath caught in her throat, almost making her choke. The plane rolled out of the hanger and joined the progression of worker bees. Each lined up in their own dome of self sacrificial pride. Each man for himself; but each man destined to die for a woman. Before long it was her turn to launch forward into the unknown. Something she had ever only experienced once.

The rocking breeze made the plane twist unnecessarily, and she supposed fate would have it this way. Dying in style always appealed to her.

And there was no way she would _ever _survive take off.

Taking one last look at the safe comforting ground, she pulled all the nerves she possessed together and the plane lurched forward. A scream, as loud as it was high escaped her as her body emptied itself of precious air. It continued its ever increasing lurch forward and Lizzie shut her eyes unconditionally tight. It was only when she run out of runaway she lifted up with all her might and the jolting stopped.  
Not knowing where, how or what she was doing her shrieks stopped. A certain element of calm spread through her as a lot of warning lights on the controls lit up. Taking a gamble, she opened one eye. Then the other.

The plane may be seriously compromised from its lug across the grass, but at least she was _alive._

Within two minute she was in her element. The sky was dotted with few fluffy clouds which she rolled sideways to get away from. She didn't trust the fuzzy light yet. Switching off the warning lights she flicked her head set on. She laughed wildly as turbulence rocked her slightly. The wildness turned to a pang of fear deep in her chest, the pang was relentless, and nothing she thought or did could possibly make it go away.  
"Bennet" She heard Terrance's crackling voice in her ear.  
"Yes sir" She replied with mock authority.  
"Get in the damn formation!" He commanded.  
"Oh" With a huge sense of humility, she slid her plane into the V formation behind Jack. As she banked it into place she could see the distinct smile on his face. She had sworn at him through the window.

As the assent to her dreams continued, Lizzie found it extremely tedious. After checking her height for the fifth time in two minutes she sat back and rubbed her forehead with one clammy palm.

Five minutes later she looked out of the window examined the clouds. She sighed deeply.  
"How are you holding up?" It was Kev in her ear; she knew his comment was directed at her.  
"I didn't know it would be this dull. What was all the fuss about?"  
"Ten of the reds were spotted over Dover, another three over Portsmouth" Terrance cut in. He spoke in a voice Lizzie could only describe as leadership. Lizzie looked down and saw the white cliffs start to form beneath her, she watched the patchwork fields and the small towns pass her by, there enormity bowed down to her monsters' ultimate power.  
"Isn't a direct enemy threat usually dealt with by the Blue Arrows?"  
"_Usually_ yes"  
"Then where are they?" No one needed to answer. A gust of wind carried the mighty roar of the Blue Arrows passed them long before the white and blue striped underbellies soared above their heads. Lizzie whistled out impressed.  
"That's just showing off" Paul muttered bitterly.  
"With pilots like those I think they can afford to act a tad boisterous" Lizzie told him, her voice also deduced to a mutter. She watched as they dived and rolled in the air in front of her.  
"I didn't think boisterousness was tolerated in war. Hey! we should –" Terrance didn't get to finish his sentence. From the distance, though the slight cloud ten red wolfs loamed towards them. Immediately the fun stopped. They saw the Blue Arrows' eleven planes form a V shape outside there own. Terrance fell back slightly as a new leader took his place.

Although Lizzie didn't know who the new leader was, she was deeply annoyed that they took Terrance's place. But her complaints would have to wait. Just as she went to speak the sight in front of her took the breath from her lungs. Her mouth hung open and fear gripped her.

The ten planes were closer then anticipated. One pulled forward until it was in front of the others. Staring her down. _I am fear_, it whispered in her ear.  
_I am smoke, I am unmatchable. I am the monster that lurks in the dark; I am the one you feel deep in the heart._

The teaser came ever closer. A deep voice came crackling through her head phone as it was a mere mile away.  
"Falcon!" The voice was smooth but urgent, immediately 17 planes dived and started to circle.  
"What!" Lizzie cried. Her plane was the only one still in position. Her eyes watched as the red came towards her. _I am the father of despair. I am fear_.

The plane _was_ fear. Lizzie the fawn tried in vain to move, tried to leap back towards the comfort of her mother. Her hands twitched and her mind shouted commandos at them to move. However much her mind tried it would not prevail. Her breathing was fast. The plane was a sheer 100 metres away and she could see the darkened figure glaring her down.

How could a county girl ever win against a beast? She could _never_.

"James!" Jack cried in her ear. The word echoed around her head, with one last flourish she banked left as hard as she could and the plane rolled quickly. Her eyes closed tight again and the distinct sound of metal scraping past each other was the only thing stopping her from passing out. _I have darkened more hopes, stifled more dreams…_

"Shit" He muttered more to himself as he opened his eyes, his mind fuzzy and dazed. James rolled the plane back to security and looked around. In the process he had dived. The plane came to level with the leader of the Blue Arrows. He looked left towards him and saw a dark haired handsome figure look back at him. His face was white as a sheet but slowly turned redder with anger.  
"What was that?" The deep voice from before asked him. He now identified it as the dark handsome leader.  
"I was picking a place to shoot!" The denial of his fear and coward-ness leaked out.  
"_Picking a place! _ You were –"  
"Yes, alright! But I… I couldn't shoot. If I had I would have gone up in flames" _I am fear_, the plane taunted.  
"Well think next time. Pick a place faster" From behind them they heard shots. They both craned their necks and saw one of the Blue Arrow planes fall to the ground in a billow of smoke. Instinctively James tried to turn the plane.  
"Don't" The deep voice warned him. James sat frustrated, his mind churning. There was no way he was going to be spoken to like some dog.

"Screw this!" James shouted down his head set, he spun the plane around and chased the fear. He became the wolf. The wolves that chased Sól and Máni relentlessly across the sky. The plane lunged towards the red beast. Picking a clear path towards the engine and firing unremittingly.  
The plane exploded into a cascade of fire, gas and metal; quickly James dived and dodged the free falling mess of smoke and fire.  
"Blimey" William Darcy whispered from his leading position in the formation.

"No. _I _am fear" Lizzie said satisfied, glaring down at the tumbling ball.

How could a county girl ever win against a beast? By _chance_.

_Dearest Jane. _

_I have only been here a day but I have had the best time of my life. I share a room with five men and I have realized I am so naïve when it comes to the ways of men. I have a lot to learn if I am really going to act like one.  
Today I got to fly! Actually fly! And shoot down a plane. It was the most exciting and thrilling thing I have ever done in my life. And, the Blue Arrows flew with us! Except the leader didn't like me. I suppose I did disobey his orders and turn the plane around and shoot down the red. He was proud anyway; he just took over our formation like that. He wasn't even very controlling. After I shot down the first plane everyone scattered about and hell broke loose. It was like Bedlam! The head of the Blue Arrows; William Darcy I think his name is, gave me the dirtiest look I have ever received. Then the Blue Arrows left us on the flight home, they headed north towards London and beyond. Maybe you saw them?_

_I wish you had been watching from the ground and seen all that I saw. But not too close because they took one of our planes down and we took three of there's. After that they turned and fled back across the channel.  
Good riddance!_

_I wasn't the best flyer, at first it was horrifying and I didn't lift off until I was running on the grass, then I didn't know the standard formation until Terrance instructed me to get in it, it was really humiliating. But I think my reckless actions managed to redeem me slightly. When I landed there was a lot of cheering and complementing.  
I am starting too really like being James and I can't thank you enough for cutting my hair and helping me in this mess. I am in debt to you forever, and when I get my two weeks off I am going to come and be your slave._

_I promise you with all my heart._

_I shall write to you very soon, you are the only person I can confess all to now._

_With all my love,_

_James._

**Review, favourite, etc.**

**Next time: The Blue Arrows mourn the loss of one of their fliers. Pilot and hero George Matlock sets off in search for a replacement.**

**Lizzie finds her self at home in the Meryton squadron. **


	4. Chapter III

**You guys are lucky, my sax ensemble got cancelled so I can write (:**

**Note: Updates can vary. It really depends on how much work and music I have to do, and as the month progresses I have a lot of concerts and recordings coming up, and two weeks of mock exams (Mid December)**

**With the whole pilot technical terms bit. I know I suck at them; I did realize. I assure you that you will not have to listen to something like that for a second time; I could not put you through that **_**again.**_** Plus, I hated writing it, with a passion, so it will **_**not**_** happen like that again. It happens once briefly, but that's Lizzie just replaying a memory.**

**Normally I would research like hell, but I am super busy this month, so…no excuses or anything (:**

**Remember that this is **_**just**_** a bit of a fun story. Terrance just needed that geeky factor. I know they don't wear glasses; my friend drills that into me, but I didn't want to ditch his glasses for the sake of **_**one**_** flight scene.**

**I understand if it is cringe worthy, I would feel the same if someone talked about music with the same naivety, but I just had to get that chapter out.  
This is also set in the out break of the next world war, and who knows how much the country could suffer in the next four years, so, maybe Lizzie just managed to slip through the gaps? **

**But I'll get on with it now. But thank you no reply link.  
**

**Chapter III**

A solemn mood descended on the Blue Arrows as they landed. The ten planes pulled in, the absence of the eleventh obvious. William was the last to jump out of the plane; he threw down the helmet in frustration. No one attempted to engage him in conversation as the dark cloud passed them by. His eyes were wild, his hair more unruly then usual. He prowled across the hanger, defying anyone to talk to him. Matlock stood against the wall. He face was twisted into a look of confusion. He grabbed hold of Will's arm as he attempted to walk past. William had already taken the extra pace and was pulled backwards under the wise mans grip.  
"Where's Ryan?" He asked.  
"Gone" Will scoffed, his voice wavering as he pictured the last few seconds of Ryan's life plummeting down to the chalky cliffs.  
"It was a simple mission; there were eighteen of you in all. What the hell happened?" Will's eyes found Matlock's as he silently dismissed the questioning of his leadership.  
"Some kid happened" He muttered, yanking his arm free and stalking off towards his room; not before kicking a tree in exasperation. Will knew he couldn't blame that damn kid for what happened, but hell, he was going to. If he had just fired _sooner_. He pushed the memory and that unknown sense of resentful jealously to the back of his mind and ran up the stairs.

Flinging his door open, on the middle floor in the middle hut, he hurled himself down onto his bed and rested his head onto the comforting pillow. He led his head sink into the soft, sweet material and his mind drifted back to better things. Taking an emotional risk he turned to his right to see Ryan's bed. The bed that he would never return to. Turning back to his pillow again he closed his eyes and continued to lay there for the longest period of time.

The rest of his room decided not to return yet. Giving each other a look they all understood. There was one thing they knew about William Darcy and that was he needed time to think. He was an extremely clever man but the constant company of seven other men drove him insane. They all knew the safest time to return was under the cover of darkness. Presently, each of them parted ways and meandered around the base. Once finding a secluded place in which to call their own, a sorrowful tear was allowed to fall down their rough cheeks.

The rest of the evening passed in comfortable silence. Each man left alone with his thoughts as it should be. Only when they all (Except William) gathered around the one table that evening, they allowed themselves to talk. They dug into their peppery soup and soon the room was filled with laughter and words such as "Do you remember ––", "And then ––" "–– yes! Ryan was a lad"  
Nothing ever said had been truer then those words.  
Ryan _had_ been a lad.

One the other side of campus William's sleeping form stirred. It was no use; he couldn't let this opportunity pass. Bending down by Ryan's bed he slid the cardboard box along the dusty floor and threw off the lid. He had seen this box many times in the middle of the night, as Ryan rested on his knees and gazed at the contents. An overwhelming serge of anxious power flowed through William as he peered inside. Inside laid various letters in different scripts, but his eye was drawn to a single photograph. Ryan stood with his arm around a small Chinese woman, with red rimmed glasses. In-between them both with his arms twisted around Ryan's legs, stood there son, Ian. The young boys arms, with his round rimmed glasses gripped onto his father's legs like if he hadn't done, his father would have slipped away from him forever…  
The boys face was scrunched up into a glorious smile, beaming at the camera as Ryan's head was tilted towards his wife slightly, like he had just been caught staring at her. At the bottom of the photo William read the small writing. _Tingda, Ian and me at Sally's._  
"Sally's looked like a happy place", William noted silently as he placed the photo back in the box and restored it to its position under the bed.

**Two weeks later.**

"You know what this means, George" Paul allowed himself to slide into Matlock's chair and rest his feet on the desk. Matlock saw but didn't complain, his mind was far away now. Into the mirages of another life.  
He let out an exasperated sigh before speaking. "Yes, I know. I really hate having to find a replacement"  
"And William won't be satisfied ––"  
"Yes, thank you for reminding me"  
"But he won't be"  
"Darcy is rarely satisfied ––"  
"Then you will have to choose wisely"  
"Do I have to choose _now_? So soon ––"  
"_Yes_. Darcy's squadron are responsible for 60% of all our missions, we need a new pilot which is capable" Paul concluded as Matlock shooed him from his chair. He sat down with a sigh and the wheels creaked slightly under his expanding mass. George Matlock was not the fit pilot he used to be. An aging man – who liked steaming cups of tea and craved Antiques Roadshow – had taken his place. He reached forward slowly and picked up the battered phone on his desk.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Paul, assuming that Matlock was running away from another situation. This was a situation that couldn't be run away from. The Blue Arrows were one man down, and desperately needed a new member. He looked to Matlock's grey and balding head and remembered.  
Remembered a time when he was a boy and where Matlock had been his _idol_. He adored the young handsome man who had the epiphany of a God. _His_ God.  
Flying and struggles had taken their toll on the once great George Matlock, now all of his glory days rested firmly on the shoulders of his second son, Richard.  
"I'm going to call Kinsley. He must have someone"  
"Do you think that's wise…after––" Paul took a long breath and turned his head away. "After what happened" It took Matlock a few seconds to reply.  
"What choice have I?"  
He dialled the number, determined.

**Sorry for a short'un…I had to use the name Tingda. She's my friend and we tease her relentlessly for liking a guy called Ryan. It is so obvious they will end up together one day. **

**Review, favourite, etc (:**

**Next: Lizzie finds her self at home in the Meryton Squadron.  
- Kinsley and Matlock come to an agreement.  
- We check in on Jane. **


	5. Chapter IV

**Sae:  
Yes, but I see that with hindsight Terrance should have handed his position over to Darcy. But, as Lizzie was on a sort of adrenaline rush, flying for the first time, she may not have thought of it that way. I think I would feel the same. For example if at school we were working in a group with a good set leader then someone comes along from an older year and pushes in for control, I think I would be annoyed.**

And yes. But when you feel so violently about fighting for your country shooting down a plane wouldn't seem that harsh. Also, when she says "**I was picking a place to shoot!" That was partly taken from Lord of the Flies, when we see Jack hunting a pig, but not being able to kill it. Then later on his is determined to kill. Bearing that in mind, is Lizzie's lack of heart still as unexpected?  
As I said, I am no expert; this is just a bit of fun.****  
**

**Anyway…**

**Chapter IV **

Lizzie had had the worst and best few weeks of her life. At first training had been a nightmare. Crawling, running, climbing, jumping… it took all her sheer strength and passion to get her through those torturous hours. At first she had relentlessly failed, now she found the aches comforting; a reminder of being alive. As her strength built so did the others acceptance.  
Whereas before she may have been deemed a strange outcast, she was now welcomed with open arms and smiles where ever she went.

All but Jack accepted her readily into their circle, he would have been happy to. He found his position by the window with a fag in his hand perfect. Over the two weeks he had really _studied_ James. Watched his every movement and weighed him up. He had come to the very decided conclusion that there was something odd about him. It was hard to lay a finger on. But he knew – so did Lizzie – that the mysterious cockney was about to find it. She found her stomach churning uneasily when she caught his dark illustrious eyes on her.

The news of her first flight had spread around base like wildfire. No one, literally _no one_ disobeyed William Darcy's orders. And according to their sources, he was not at all happy about it. As for Lizzie the stress and exhaustion were starting to show. When she put orange juice on her cornflakes, or put her arm threw the head-hole in her jumper. Flying was fatiguing. In her first few weeks she found a lot of respect for pilots everywhere…even the reds.

Kinsley was in a more then good mood when he received a phone call off Matlock on a cool sunny afternoon. He sat down at his desk, stretched out his legs and picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Kinsley here" The voice that replied seemed tired and stressed.  
"Hello" Kinsley could already tell the strained voice belonged to Matlock, who had once been his tutor, his idol.  
"Oh Matlock! How's it going"  
"Terrible" Came his simple reply. Kinsley found himself caught in a trap, he knew not if Matlock was leaving him in suspense for a few seconds, or if he should ask why. After an uncomfortable reflective silence Kinsley asked.  
"What's happened?"  
"Ryan Plummer died in that Portsmouth attack two weeks ago and we are in desperate need of a pilot…" Kinsley laid his head in his hands "Do you have anyone?" Matlock's last was such a plea that already Kinsley knew he would hand over a pilot. Rubbing his weary hands on his forehead Kinsley started to think.

Kinsley's numbers dipped every month or so when one of the Blue Arrows died tragically, Matlock thought him a feeder base for his elite establishment. As much as it infuriated Kinsley he couldn't refuse Matlock. Not after he saved his life one too many times.

"What type do you need?"  
"The usual"

_The usual._ The handsome, intelligent, witty, fit, funny, courageous, self sacrificing pilot that you just didn't find these days. Unlike pervious wars, men weren't tripping over each other to sign up. Kinsley ran through the checklist in his mind and eliminated pretty much all of his flyers. The ones that did match the criteria he would never give up. Something at the back of his mind started to nag away. Eating away like a demented worm. _I'm sure there is someone…_ Then it came to him.

"I have someone in mind"  
"Who" Kinsley heard Matlock sit forwards on his chair which squeaked uncontrollably.  
"We have this new man. Well he arrived two weeks ago. He shows a lot of potential"  
"What is his flying like?"  
"Suicidal"  
"I'll ––" Just then the piercing siren flooded Kinsley's office was an uneven whir. He tried in vain to here Matlock over the pressing whine.  
"I'm sorry I have to go!" He shouted. The whine became a terrifying scream, loud and sardonic. It made Kinsley involuntarily shiver as he jumped from his seat and went to place the phone on the receiver.  
"Wait! What is his name?"  
"James Bennet" With that Kinsley was away, sprinting down the small corridor to the aircraft hangers.

**I am so sorry it is short! I have had the busiest month of my life lately.******

Next time I will write you guys a magnificent chapter, so hang in their soldiers.

Next time: We check in on Jane.  
Lizzie and Jack have a serious "talk"  
Lizzie arrives at the Blue Arrows. 


	6. Chapter V

**I just love a long stressful day, don't you? Anyway, here it is. Not as detailed as I initially intended but I hope you like it all the same. **

_There is an art, or rather a knack to flying. The knack lies in learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss. –Douglas Adams,_Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy._  
_

_The butterfly is a flying flower... –Ponce Denis Écouchard Lebrun__  
_

_**Please review, favourite, etc. **_

**Chapter V**

Shadowed by the grimness of the outside world once laid a town protected from crisis and poverty. Meryton in Hertfordshire lay firmly and irreversibly in the splendid beauty of the English countryside. The small town, which really was just a large village – there are certainly obligations for each – was a pocket of frozen English history. Everything about this one town was quaint, down to the old sewer pipes dripping muddy water into the river.

Two such residents of this beautiful village were the sensible Mr. Thomas Bennet, and the gossiping Mrs. Fanny Bennet. The two lived in jesting harmony on their large and well-off farm, joking between the hedgerows and 'harmonizing' among the rose beds.  
Bennet farm was a marvellous place, and produced the best produce in the County. Every year the Meryton pumpkin festival was held at the farm and thousands would come flocking to the great event. Each year was a different topic, from towering pumpkin pyramids, to pumpkin dinosaurs.

However, the Bennet's biggest triumph wasn't the prize winning pumpkins, the glorious oak trees or even the infamous Bennet jam, but was their first child. A glowing child, with bouncing blonde curls, and bright blue eyes – stolen from the blessed mutated gene. A child who would look up into your eyes and you would understand the meaning of youth. This child they named Jane.

Like any other English farm the Bennet's had to be practical. Everyone had to do their share to keep the farm running. By the age of five Jane could milk the cow, count chicken eggs and sing lullabies to her sister Elizabeth at the same time. In truth, many young beautiful girls would have recoiled away from kicking; biting and muddy animals but Jane took it all into her stride.  
Her love for life and her affection for the poor made her impossibly kind hearted. One day she was found tottering in and producing from her tatty sewn bag three ducklings that had attempted a suicide jump across the road. Clutching them to her chest tightly she turned her wide eyes to her father and said one word: "Please?"  
As Jane grew nothing was too good for her. As her mother remarked one day as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet stood watching Jane struggle through her _études "_Isn't she the most adorable child?" Mr. Bennet said nothing, he was too busy watching Elizabeth terrorize the cat and brood over the distant prospect of a son.

As Jane moved from the idyll of her childhood to adolescence, Jane still searching for the silver lining of the greyest cloud, only ran harder at the glory that was life. She fell in love with the milkman's son, who was blind as a bat but still loved to hear the nightingale's song from the high seat in his father's milk float. The darkly handsome foreign boy she had met in the hay maze during a particularly chilly pumpkin festival, who she immediately decided she wanted to marry and wrote him many love letters. None of which she received an answer to. Most importantly she fell in love with the ambitious vicars' son who wrote her songs and floated them as paper boats down the river, only to have her heart shattered when he left for Cambridge without a word.

Growing up shadowed from the outside world can by harsh. Especially when the drums of war beat heavy in your head and your own sister infiltrates the air force.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jane was making her routine rounds through her ward late one night. Piling up cups and plates onto a tray and taking them over to the little sink. Filling up the bowl she reached for the soup. She winced just looking at the vile stuff. She sighed as she looked from the acidic lump to her chapped and sore hands before rolling up her uniform sleeves and taking the plunge. Mrs. Bath came rushing around the corner at that point. The old woman ran quickly across the freshly mopped floor. Her apron stained with fresh blood and her hair pulled back into a tight bun, showing vividly her aging skin and deep wrinkles.

"Oh Jane dear!" She cried down the corridor. Jumping, Jane, not at all ungrateful turned to the aging women, her cup hanging limply between two fingers.

"Yes, miss" She replied her cry. Mrs. Bath was by her side now, prizing the cup from her hands.

"Hang the washing for now, vile stuff that soap. I need your help down stairs in the ICU"

"But I am assigned up here" Jane persisted gently, her voice still soft and measured.

"Never mind that, come along. This ward is already overstaffed" Taking Jane's wrist roughly in hers Mrs. Bath pulled her gently along towards the elevators.

On the contrary Jane's ward was sufficiently understaffed. The only motive behind Mrs. Bath's actions was her retirement. She had a very important patient in store for Jane. Just from the front line, he was already turning out to be a war hero. Mrs. Bath schemed that with a good review of her nurses, she would finally get the bonus she deserved so she could live the rest of her life in peace and comfort.

The elevator shuddered to a stop and their ears were lit up with the groans from the ICU. Whole batches of soldiers from the front line had just arrived and were being dished out into beds. Mrs. Bath led the concerned girl towards a closed off bed. Pushing her threw the crack in the curtain she was left alone with the mortally wounded soldier. She looked down to the darkly shadowed face and was surprised to see a pair of light eyes looking up to her. A small groan issued from his mouth. Instinctively Jane went to his side and began to mop the fresh blood from his forehead with a warm cloth.

"I'm here to look after you Mr…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizzie woke from the little sleep she procured in a restless night with a start. Turning in her small bed she looked out the window for the last time in a morning. For she was being transferred to the Blue Arrows that very afternoon. The thought of it was enough to make her feel sick. For now the thought was enough to bury her head into her pillow and take long breaths.

After a few minutes of restless turning she got up quickly. Pulling on her boots and thick jumper she treaded carefully from the room and took a long walk around the campus. Starting at the third air hanger she made her way, twisting between the small oak trees in a big loop.  
Only like a woman could; she sensed someone watching her. Spinning around she found her self come in contact with Jack. He sprung out from the nearest oak, landed gracefully on both feet, and together they carried on walking in silence. Along the way he lit up and offered it to Lizzie, who refused quickly. She had learnt never to smoke at a young age, after her father's cigar had set the barn ablaze.

"I know, it is a bad habit, but we all must have _something_" He told her flicking ash and drawing his coat closer to his body. Elizabeth too was feeling the chill of the morning, it could hardly be five the morning.

"Yes. _Something_" She replied in a small murmur, barely audible

Seemingly to look at her for the first time. Jack looked deep into Lizzie's eyes, she looked back but the intensity of his gaze made her shudder violently. As they walked Jack started to understand perfectly. It was only when Lizzie stumbled and reactions compelled Jack to grab her waist did he speak.

"I'm glad you're leaving today" He told her firmly. Lizzie felt something inside her die at such blunt words.

"Why?" She stammered out quickly, looking down, masking the humility.

"Because you are such a bad actor" He smiled as he spoke and stopped them both from walking on. Turning her head to his with cold fingers she bit her lip tightly.  
"I don't understand" She muttered. Unable to lie on cue her head edged downwards. Jacks grip held.

"There you see!" He started with a laugh; then seriously "James…or should I not call you that… What is your real name?" She looked confused now, a valiant effort, but not enough to deceive Jack's sharp eyes. "I know who you are. Just tell me your unfortunate name"

"Elizabeth Bennet" She whispered. Triumphantly Jack let her head fall to her feet and she blushed crimson. Taking her gently by the arm Jack led her walking again. Lizzie appreciated this, and found her cheeks returning to their usual colour slowly.

"Why did you do it Lizzie?" Jack asked simply. He wasn't one to judge, he was just interested why a girl – who may or may not be seen as beautiful – would willingly lie and join the air force.

"To save my Father from certain death. He is old and could not be expected to survive here. Also, I had some selfish motive. I have always wanted to fly"

"How does it compare to your dreams?"

"It's different…but in a good way" She mused more to herself, then the benefit of Jack.

"Yeah. It's something strange alright" Something cracked in his voice and his words seemed empty and lost. Like he was, he supposed.

Lizzie reached up and pulled a blossom from the only cherry blossom on campus (_what if I were to take each blossom_, thought Jack, _and lay them as her feet. What then?) _And fondled it between her fingers.

They walked for another half an hour before some persons on campus started to rumble drearily into life. Before departing ways Jack turned to Lizzie feverously.  
"You're secret is save with me. But Lizzie, please keep safe" Bending down towards her he planted a soft, slow kiss on her cheek before whispering:

"There was something about you Elizabeth Bennet, but I am still not sure which one of you I prefer"

Taking one last longing look into each others dark eyes Jack walked off into the thicket.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lizzie's mind felt heavy. Heavier then usual. She lent forward in the back of the Aston Martin and rested her index finger between her eyebrows. She tapped her skin in a soothing rhythm as both arms rested on either knee. She didn't know what to think, what to expect.  
The Blue Arrows. How daunting it sounded all of a sudden.  
She was severely restless and sleep deprived.  
She hadn't slept fully in two nights and each time the dirt road dipped her body tensed and her head shot up anxiously.  
Slowly the car drew up outside a well blended collection of huts and red bricked buildings.

Elizabeth, the timid fawn taking its first steps away from the comforting warmth of her mother's side. The openness of the field to the densely populated forest made her shrink back in fear.

The wolf within gnashed it's teeth, and it was James who stepped forward into the expanse of the forest, it held an intriguing allure; a primal urge to swagger, strut and self satisfyingly statute.

**Next time:**

**When boy meets girl.  
When boy rejects anything to do with girl.  
When girl decides boy is the proudest person on the planet. **


	7. Chapter VI

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS.**

**So sorry for the delay. It's been such a stressful time recently. I shall dedicate more time this week. Sorry for any mistakes I make. Please look past them and don't hate me (: **

Chapter VI

Lizzie's mind felt heavy. Heavier then usual. She lent forward in the back of the Aston Martin and rested her index finger between her eyebrows. She tapped her skin in a soothing rhythm as both arms rested on either knee. She didn't know what to think, what to expect.  
The Blue Arrows. How daunting it sounded all of a sudden. She was severely restless and sleep deprived. She hadn't slept fully in two nights and each time the dirt road dipped her body tensed and her head shot up anxiously.  
Slowly the car drew up outside a well blended collection of huts and red bricked buildings.

Elizabeth, the timid fawn taking its first steps away from the comforting warmth of her mother's side. The openness of the field to the densely populated forest made her shrink back in fear.

The wolf within gnashed it's teeth, and it was James who stepped forward into the expanse of the forest, it held an intriguing allure; a primal urge to swagger, strut and self satisfyingly statute.

Taking the necessary steps forward towards the wooden gates was easy. James was still on the safe side. Once passing through those gates one enters into the unknown and inevitable pain. Sighing slowly James trekked on and walked straight into the handshake of the infamous war hero Matlock. Matlock wasn't like the man Lizzie had seen plastered to the walls of his fathers study. He was an oxymoron to that strong and heroic man. James' hand was shaken firmly.

"Hello, you must be James Bennet. Glad to have you here. I knew your father! Thomas Bennet wasn't it. Oh, how could I forget him? You have his eyes you know" Matlock started to gush. Lizzie let him continue, the courage slipping from her face; not trusting her self to speak she could only nod. "Don't worry James" Matlock started with a deep laugh. "We don't bite"

_Biting _had been exactly what Lizzie was most scared of. Second only to unruly death. If only to increase Lizzie fast flowing nausea Matlock slung a warm arm around her shoulder and guided her off towards the dormitories. As they walked Lizzie wondered why coming here was worse then the Meryton squadron. She would have thought it to be the presence of Matlock, but now she was here, that simply wasn't true. Something deep in her gut churned over slowly, like a volcano about to erupt. She shook slightly in the cold.

"Is it always this cold here?" She asked, just for something to do more then anything. Matlock laughed an easy laugh again.

"Good God no! But it is autumn now after all."

_Autumn already, how long was I at Meryton?_

Instead she laughed at her own mistake and carried on walking. Rendering her fright further were the masses of men staring at her across the small courtyard. It wasn't every day a newbie got Matlock's attention like that. It was only normally women who got the pleasure.

"So then, where would you like to go first?" Lizzie was taken aback. She had always thought Matlock to be a strong defying figure. She supposed the long years had worn away his tough shell.

"I really don't mind" Lizzie really _did_ mind, she wanted to go somewhere to be sick, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Already the gossip was flowing through the base. This was how within five minutes of her arrival William and George; who had been in the gym, found out about James Bennet. They were walking back along the corridors when Tom bumped into them.

"He's here. The newbie"

"Already, he wasn't meant to come for another week?" George asked. Tom leaned in closer and dropped his voice.

"It's because we were really suffering…" He didn't finish his statement, realizing William Darcy was looking at him in _that _way. He wasn't insulted; everyone had learnt pretty quickly that insulting him was a massive mistake. A bit hypocritical after all. George glanced quickly at his cousin's solemn physique and started to drag him off down the corridor.

"Be nice Will"

"I didn't say anything" He protested quietly, waving at a nurse as she basically tripped over herself to get his attention.

"With your _eyes_ you did" William sighed as they pushed open the door and were out into the courtyard.

Matlock still had a firm grip on James as he led his new prize off to find his finest flier.

"Have you heard much about William Darcy?" He asked casually.

_His pride perhaps. _"Nothing detailed, just what is in the papers" She shrugged, tiptoeing around the rumours exposed to her on her departure from Meryton.  
'His wild nature'  
'He is a womanizer'  
'Exceedingly proud and stubborn'  
'No one is good enough for him. If he wants something, he'll have no problem with hurting anyone to get it'  
'I heard he killed a man to become the head of the Blue Arrows'

Lizzie shuddered at the thoughts and wondered what sort of beast he could be.

"Then you have heard the rumours, Mr. Bennet?" Not realizing she was being addressed for a few seconds she nodded slowly as her eyes were drawn towards the door to one of the oldest and most quaint huts. Two figures had just emerged from the hut, both of their gazes fell on her and the taller man froze, tried to double back on himself and tripped up the step into the door.

"Oh George, William!" Matlock roared excitedly. The man trying desperately to push the door open stopped. Then turned back to them slowly. He didn't try and put a smile on his pale face.

_It is him. The young naïve pilot from before. What in hell was Matlock thinking bringing _him _here? _

George walked quickly over to meet his new colleague; William took a few seconds to compose himself, before he too made his way over at a snail's pace, dragging his feet along the floor. George grasped James' hand and gave it a tight shake.

"James, this is my nephew George Matlock. George this is James Bennet" George smiled widely before saying hi, William took a small step back and looked to the young, skinny man before him.

"_Bennet_. As in Thomas Bennet?" Matlock smiled wildly as William found himself gazing into James' deep green eyes.

"Yes. This is James Bennet, his _son._ James this is William Darcy" Matlock was very proud of his find. William was astonished, Lizzie was dumbfounded.

_He is gorgeous!_

_He is Thomas Bennet's son, and he is an idiot! _

They shook hands, there fingers connected for a little longer then usual before they both turned sharply away and became interested in anything apart from each other. Lizzie cheeks started to flush slightly as she examined her boots. William looked across the base towards an oak tree. 

_Pull yourself together_.

_x_x_x_x_

She looked down to the darkly shadowed face and was surprised to see a pair of light eyes looking up to her. A small groan issued from his mouth. Instinctively Jane went to his side and began to mop the fresh blood from his forehead with a warm cloth.  
"I'm here to look after you Mr…"

The severely wounded man looked up at his saving angel and smiled sheepishly.

"Bingley"

"Well then Mr. Bingley, I am here to look after you" She repeated quickly, realizing, then flushing.

"Please call me Charles" _Would it be too much, _he thought, _to reach forward and secure my fingers in hers? _He quickly decided that would be too much, instead he stared into her soft blue eyes as she worked away. On a few occasions she caught his gaze and blushed slightly, deepening his fondness. Jane worked as quickly as she could, as soothing as this man seemed to be to her, his gazes were making her deep crimson. She finished quickly and placed the cloth back in the small bowl of warm water. She took a few steps backwards and went to leave.

A tepid arm grabbed her wrist. Followed by: "Stay please" Jane turned back to the handsome man lying before her. She checked her watch quickly – she really should be off…

"Just for a while" She whispered slowly, she moved silently to the seat by the head of the bed, and settled there gently. She let out a contented sigh, she had been on her feet all day and the chair felt like heaven. Charles remarked to himself that she looked like heaven.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, as if uttering it was a sin.

"Jane Bennet" She replied with a warm smile. He returned her smile slightly, and then as if realizing something from a far away place he looked deep into her eyes. He knew those warming eyes…could it be?

"Was your father Thomas Bennet, the pilot I mean?" He asked tentatively into the silence. Jane barely heard him over the increasing moans of a nearby soldier.

"Yes, yes he was" She replied, looking at her hands folded neatly on her lap. Her family rarely talked about her fathers flying days, it was a taboo, the elephant in the corner.

"I'm sorry I asked. You seem very put off by it" Charles was self consciously moving towards Jane across the bed. His wet ginger hair flopping into his face, sticking to his sweaty forehead. She looked to him with a reassuring smile; he really was the handsomest man she had ever met.

"No it's fine. It's just my si… my brother is flying now. He is so young. I received a letter from him yesterday. He has been transferred to the Blue Arrows" There was a hint of pride in her voice, but it was mainly masked with concern.

"My friend is the leader of the Blue Arrows, he is very good. I am sure he will be fine. His name is William Darcy. I wonder if they know each other."

"Yes I wonder" Jane whispered. _Wonder _wasn't the right word, she _knew_ of Lizzie and William, but didn't want to reveal to his friend that he was deemed to be the 'most selfish and bigoted man in the world'

_x_x_x_x_x

"Well this is my room. Your room is down there somewhere" William waved his arm in the general direction of down the corridor. He was dying to get away from James Bennet.

Things had started badly, things had started _very _badly. Matlock had used this opportunity to force William into showing James around base. In that time Darcy had made no less then _seven_ rude remarks about Lizzie, and the things most dear to her.

Her age, her lack of experience, her upbringing (oh yes, he had made it very clear his opinions of society), her sex ("This is no place for women" He remarked looking at a nurse with a sickening stare "Women cannot handle what us _men_ can, but I am sure you are fully aware of that"), the "small naïve" squadrons, even talking about her father had vexed her. Most importantly she hated the way he looked at her, like a savage looked at a meal, like a man looked at an innocent woman.

She was now fuming. Maybe twenty minutes ago she could have considered Darcy and handsome gentleman, but not now. Not _ever_.

Lizzie had then chastised herself with every step of ever allowing herself to think of his good looks. She had successfully avoided the dangerous trap every other girl had fallen into. Likewise, something repressed in Williams gut had spluttered back to life – he had thought it hatred…

She was dying to get rid of him, more then he was of her. They both clenched their fists so hard, nails digging into their palms, so that a trickle of blood almost dropped to the floor.

_I hate this man, I hate this man, and I hate this man._

To be fair, Lizzie hadn't been the most civil human on the planet. With each of Darcy's comments she would mock him with one of her own – right up until the point he wanted to turn around and hit him square in the jaw.

_I want him gone. I want him gone right now! I do not care. James Bennet must leave._

Without any goodbye William had slammed his room door in James' face and left him standing there, alone.

He let out a joyful sigh, before:

"LIZZIE!"

…

**Oh, by the way. I am starting to think of a next story – if I ever finish this one, and I was wondering if it should be Modern or early Regency? **


	8. Chapter VII

**Review etc. Please (: **

**Oh yes! I do love a good snow day, especially because my school panics and goes into total meltdown. I also love being able to watch Colin Firth directing his pointed gaze at Jennifer Ehle all day!**

So here it is (: 

**Chapter VII **

"LIZZIE!"

Lizzie stood still, the voice had been so piercing and joyous she had lost herself. A mirage from a pervious repressed life come back to haunt her. Distant childhood memories rolled over her conscience. How can a voice such as that be here? He could they know possibly who she was? Acting rational Lizzie refused to turn around, just encase someone was watching. Planting a thoroughly confused expression on her face she checked to see if she was quite alone. Taking a glance to Williams's door she decided she was, and she turned.

"Oh Lizzie, what have you done?" Lizzie shushed the blur that was running down the corridor toward her. Once the blur was safety thrown into her arms she remembered.

"Charlotte! What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you Lizzie?" Lizzie flushed suddenly embarrassed and Charlotte gave her _that_ look. "Oh no you haven't?" She asked her darkly, like a mother about to scold a small child. Lizzie nodded and Charlotte dragged her off down the corridor towards her room. Lizzie was dragged a long behind by the hand, she barely looked at where she was going. Charlotte pushed her towards a bed quickly and sat down opposite her.

"_Lizzie_. You are so foolish!" Let the chastisement begin.

"Yes, I know! What else was I supposed to do? They would have sent my father, and he would have been killed and you know how…" No further explanation was necessary. Charlotte looked at her deranged friend with one eye brow raised.

"Yes, I get it, you wanted to fly. But Lizzie, this is the _Blue Arrows_. They will _eat _you alive"

"They wont, I thrashed at Meryton" She tried in vain to defy Charlotte's voice of reason.

"Understand, this is _not_ Meryton. This is where it really matters, these men are risking their lives daily, and a lot _don't_ come back"

"That is a risk I'm willing to take" She held her head up in the air and turned from her friend.

"What about everyone else? What if you die…?" Lizzie shuddered violently. A certain fear of death that plagued Lizzie as a small child, as she curled up beside her father, whilst Jane gripped hold of her hand and their mother stroked Jane's locks lovingly.

"You know not to bring up death" She whispered slowly, her terrific eyes falling on those of her friend.

"But it is true! Does anyone else know you are here?"

"Just Jane"

"_Jane. _She permitted it_?"_

"She was the one to cut my hair!" Charlotte fell into deep thought. Jane had allowed her sister to come here. She must not know the true horrors of a place like this. Sweet, kind, thoughtful Jane could not have allowed Lizzies unruly mind to go down this path without some kind of false assurance. Lizzie hadn't seen Charlotte this silent in a long time. Not since she accidentally drove Jimmy Greens bike into the river, and they both watched it float away down stream.

"Besides what are you doing here?" Elizabeth enquired. Just as Charlotte was going to launch into her story panicked voices were heard down the corridor, along with desperate cries for.

"Doctor Lucas? DOCTOR!" charlotte rolled her eyes and stood. Fearful she was going to reveal Lizzie's fate, Lizzie launched forward.

"Please Charlotte. Help me. My name is James here" Charlotte nodded in a silent agreement before throwing the door open and disappearing down the corridor behind the procession. Lizzie watched after them, and then jumped slightly as William Darcy leant against the door. He held a smile on his face which made Lizzie uncomfortable. Could he have possibly heard everything? Had he in fact been listening at the door?

"I see you found your room then" He asked, raising an eye brow and smiling slyly, he did not know why because something in his stomach was churning uncontrollably. Lizzie rolled her eyes and stood up quickly.

"She's my best friend" said she, dismissing the whole notion as ridiculous. Her tone was harsh; it made Darcy want to throw a punch at her, but also something else. He was torn between leaving and falling down at James' feet and lapping up the attention. She loved the ridiculousness of the whole situation, and it made her want to giggle like a child. William nodded solemnly with a slight unbelieving smirk and walked off. For some unknown reason Lizzie wasn't sure if she wanted to smile in utmost joy or kick the bed she was standing against. What ever she decided to do, it was sure to bring her no satisfaction.

Charlotte quick calling made Lizzie wonder. She cautiously treaded out from her room and followed the quieting voices down the corridor.

They led her down and through to another hut. It was a small hospital unit. There was a crowd of people being pushed back. Through the muscle and clothing Elizabeth sour what she had only dreamed about in nightmares. The man was unconscious – thankfully.

He was being laid down on a bed. His clothes being stripped. After the numerous slash wounds, the darkest, red-coloured blood came spluttering out of him like a breaking dam, dripping down and making a pool out of the bed covers. There were cried of confusion and Lizzie was starting to feel sick.

_Was he…dead?_

Charlotte spotted Lizzie in the crowd and gave her a look of warning. Yes, the man was dead. He had been dead as soon as the plane collided with a Red's. She was busy cleaning the body. The male – no more then a boy – lay limp. She carefully, as though her life depended on it, extracted shards of glass from his cold arms.

A tranquil silence descended on the room. William appeared by her arm. She turned her eyes to him; they both looked at each other with a shy mutual understanding.

"Welcome aboard" The brave warrior muttered, before bowing his head in respect.

All Lizzie knew was, she was really going to be sick in a minute.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

George was just walking back to his shared room – not all pilots had the same privilege as Darcy – and mulling things over in his head. He thought deeply about James and Williams mixed reaction, it was almost one of a father and son in law. The thought made him chuckle, it would be the same as if James _married _Georgiana. What a thought! But maybe it would work. James was obviously…handsome, in a peculiar way. He seemed calm, collected and …delicate. After all of Georgiana's hardships over the past year, maybe someone like James Bennet was just what he needed. He proposed a notion to himself. One that he will closely observe the newest member of the Blue Arrows, and if he does turn out to be perfect, he would suggest the notion to William. His cousin would surly not reject someone who is so perfect for his sister…

Unless…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry it's short! I am feeling a bit ill and I want to add another chapter of my new story. Tomorrow I have another day off, so you will get a long chapter concerning J&B. D&E with a bit of Charlotte and … Thrown in.**


End file.
